


I Promise You'll Be Fine

by rainy_fangirl



Series: Carry on Countdown 2018 [9]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Healing, M/M, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_fangirl/pseuds/rainy_fangirl
Summary: Neither of them sleep (at night, at least) afterwards, too world-weary and haunted.





	I Promise You'll Be Fine

Neither of them sleep (at night, at least) afterwards, too world-weary and haunted. Baz hates the early mornings like this, eye to eye as they sipped tea on opposite sides of the living room, laps and shoulders incased in blankets they'd taken from the bed (not like they were any use there, anyways). He raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend, whose dark circles are just as prominent as Baz's (and he's dead, for fuck's sake). He pats the spot beside him, stormy grey eyes softening just for Simon, expectant, they both need this.

Simon sets down his tea on the kitchen counter, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders and getting up, tucking himself into the curve of Baz's neck. "Goodnight."

"The sun is rising, Snow." It's barely even a protest, one hand sunk in Simon's curls, the other rubbing circles on his boyfriend's back. It's true, the early morning clouds dissipate, yellow peaking over the skyscraper dotted skyline.

"And I'm going to bed."


End file.
